CHB 'CHRONICLES' - Sea of Monsters
by Death III
Summary: Percy Jackson is in his teens and so are most of the demigods. They have several problems such as fighting monsters, dealing with gods, etc. Did I mention that Kronos is rising? These demigods get extremely troubled by their situation. So they find ways to relax and have fun... Percy/Multi.
1. Introduction

**Hi.**

 **This is my first fanfic.**

 **Contains explicit sexual content.**

 **Suitable for mature readers.  
**

* * *

Camp Half-Blood 'CHRONICLES'

It will begin from the Sea of Monsters as in the Lightning Thief Percy was new and inexperienced.

However the first chapter is set at the end of the Lightning Thief.

I am obviously starting with Annabeth but there is more to it.

I will post whenever I get time. But that's seems difficult at the moment.


	2. 00 - Intro - Annabeth

**Contains mature content**

 **This chapter will be short and will not contain much as both Percy and Annabeth are just 12**

Olympus

Aphrodite, the love goddess was watching from above. Just then, Athena came to see her.

Aphrodite - Don't they look... perfect?

Athena - Who?

Aphrodite - Percy and Annabeth, of course.

Athena - What! My daughter! With Poseidon's son! Never!

Just then, Poseidon came there too.

Poseidon - What was it about her daughter and my son?

Aphrodite - They are just perfect for each other.

Poseidon - My son and _her_ daughter! Not in your life!

Both Poseidon and Athena left after the dialogue. Aphrodite just smiled.

Aphrodite - I am the goddess of beauty, love, lust, desire, sexuality and pleasure. I shall always have my way.

* * *

 **Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief**

Camp Half-Blood; Cabin Three

It was the last day at camp and Percy was packing his bag to leave for home. Annabeth was also going home this year. Suddenly, Percy heard a knock on his cabin door. Percy opened the door. It was Annabeth.

"Um... hi" said Annabeth.

"Hi" Percy replied back.

Annabeth - "Packing?"

Percy - "Yeah."

Annabeth - "Could I join you?"

Percy - "Yeah, sure."

Annabeth began helping Percy with the packing. They finished in 5 minutes. Suddenly, Annabeth hugged him.

Annabeth - "We won't meet again in a year now"

Percy - "Yeah. I'll miss everyone here, especially you, Annabeth"

Annabeth stared at him for a second. Suddenly, she kissed him. Percy, though surprised, kissed her back. Their tongues began battling in their mouths. After a few seconds, they stopped.

Percy - "That was good"

Annabeth - "Actually, I've got something else in mind"

Saying this, she held him hard and began kissing him again. She started moving her hands all over his muscular body. Suddenly, she felt something hard against her thighs. She quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them of along with his boxers. She began staring at his erect 6-inch dick.

Annabeth - "You're big, Percy"

Percy was surprised. He stared as Annabeth began removing her clothes. Soon, she got completely naked. Percy stared at her B-cup boobs and her round ass. Annabeth suddenly removed Percy's shirt and took his member in her hand. She began stroking it gently. Percy moaned a little. Suddenly, she began licking it. Percy felt better. After a few minutes, he erupted in Annabeth's mouth. Annabeth swallowed as much as she could.

Annabeth - "Now it's your turn"

Percy - "Um, hmm..."

Percy began licking Annabeth's pussy at an amazing speed. Annabeth moaned with pleasure. Percy's hands went over Annabeth's body, round her ass, to her boobs. He pinched one nipple. Annabeth moaned. Percy suddenly stopped licking. He positioned his dick at her pussy entrance.

Percy - "You won't mind if I fuck that pussy of yours, would you?"

Annabeth - "Not at all"

Percy entered her without warning. Annabeth moaned loudly. Her pussy was nice and tight. Soon, Percy got all of his 6 inches inside her pussy. No blood came.

Percy - "You're not virgin"

Annabeth - "Actually, Luke fucked me once before. But you're better"

Percy began thrusting in and out of her. Annabeth began moaning louder and louder. Soon, she came. Percy also felt the urge so he took it out and erupted one again in her mouth.

After a minute, they began clothing again.

Percy - "That was amazing"

Annabeth kissed Percy again.

Annabeth - "Well... See you next year then."

Percy - "Yeah. We'll have sex again. And I have planned a surprise for you next time. Hope you like it. Goodbye."

Annabeth - "Bye"

*This is my first ever fanfic and my first ever M-Rated story. There will be another Percy/Annabeth which will be set at the beginning of The Sea of Monsters. Both Percy and Annabeth will have become older and more mature. There will be more pairings. I may not be able to write in a long time as I am quite busy. Please review.


	3. 01 - Annabeth

**Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters**

Percy and Tyson were playing dodgeball against seventh graders who turned out to be Lastrygonian Giants. Then, Annabeth came and saved them by killing the last Lastrygonian.

Annabeth - "We must get to camp. I have called the taxi."

Percy pointed towards Tyson.

Percy - "What about him?"

Annabeth - "He's coming with us. Percy, I need to talk to you. Tyson, could you please wait here?"

Tyson nodded.

Percy and Annabeth went upstairs to an empty classroom. Annabeth closed all the doors and windows and pulled down the curtains.

Percy - "So... what was so important?"

Annabeth - "There are 2 things. Firstly, the camp is in danger. I'll tell you about that later."

Percy - "And secondly...?"

Annabeth looked at him for a moment. Then, she kissed him. Percy, who had half-expected this, kissed her back with passion. His tongue entered her mouth. Both their tongues began battling for territory. After a few seconds, they stopped.

Percy - "I think I know what's next then."

Annabeth nodded. Percy took off his shirt as did Annabeth. They kissed again. Percy stared at her body. She was still wearing her bra but Percy could tell her boobs had grown. Her ass looked larger than before too. Annabeth walked toward him, unbuttoned and removed his pants. She could clearly see a bulge in his boxers. She took it off and stared at Percy's dick, which had now grown to 8 inches.

Annabeth - "Gods, Percy. You've grown."

Percy suddenly removed Annabeth's bra, revealing her boobs, now of size C.

Percy - "So have you."

Annabeth took Percy's member in her hand and began stroking it. It wasn't long until she began licking it. Percy moaned with pleasure. Then, Percy told her to stop. He positioned his dick near her boobs and slowly, steadily thrusted though the gap between them. Meanwhile, his left hand massaged one of her boobs while the right moved to her ass. He ran his hands over her ass and moved to her pussy. He thrusted a finger in her pussy. Annabeth moaned with pleasure.

Annabeth - "Oh, Percy. You've improved since last time."

Percy - "There's still more to come."

Saying this, he thrusted another finger in her pussy and pinched her nipple with the other hand. Annabeth moaned louder. Soon, Percy felt the urge. He moved his dick to Annabeth's mouth and came. Annabeth swallowed all of his cum.

Annabeth - "So... What are you waiting for? Fuck my pussy."

Percy bent Annabeth over a desk and moved his dick towards her pussy.

Percy - "Remember I mentioned a surprise last time?"

Annabeth - "Yes."

Percy - "Then have it."

Without warning, he spread her ass cheeks and thrusted into her tight asshole. Annabeth screamed loudly. Percy continued thrusting inside her asshole, which was way tighter than her pussy. It felt great though. Annabeth was screaming louder than ever.

Percy - "You want me to stop?"

Annabeth - "No, don't stop. Oh, fuck, Percy. Fuck my ass."

Annabeth screamed louder and louder and Percy thrusted in. Finally, he got his 8 inches inside her ass. He began thrusting in and out of it at a rapid speed. Annabeth was screaming. Percy, too was moaning. After some time, he felt the urge. With one last thrust, he sent streams of hot cum in Annabeth's ass. Percy took his dick out and they clothed. Annabeth kissed him again.

Annabeth - "Oh, Percy, you're so amazing. The anal hurt a lot but it felt truly amazing. Also, I did not expect you to grow this big and to have all of you in me. I just can't describe it in words."

Percy - "You were great too Annabeth. We should have sex more often."

Annabeth - "Yep. Now, to camp."

Percy - "Yep. Camp."

Percy had already began to imagine the girls at camp. Silena Beauregard, the counselor for Aphrodite cabin was one of the hottest girls in the world. Now as Percy began to think, he realised even Clarisse, the bully, was hot in her own way. Percy was also beginning to imagine goddesses. The hottest 2 were obviously Artemis and Aphrodite. But Artemis was a virgin goddess and Aphrodite was the love goddess and she would not fuck just about any young demigod like Percy Jackson. But Percy didn't care as long as he had Annabeth.

*I've planned Percy/Clarisse and Percy/Silena chapters after this. There will also be a Percy/Annabeth/Clarisse threesome and more Percy/Annabeth chapters. And this story will proceed with the books.


	4. 02 - Clarisse

**Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters**

After Percy arrived at camp, he had a fight with Clarisse. She was angry because Percy had broken her spear the previous year. In the fight, she kicked Percy in the most painful spot for a guy. Percy now had a lust for revenge... or was it lust and revenge? He had planned a lustful revenge anyway, and he was to use the very part she had kicked. He had planned a perfect time for it. All the Ares campers were out of their cabin. Only Clarisse was inside. He went in. She was in the bathroom, which meant already naked. He went inside. Clarisse was behind the curtain, having a shower. Percy took off his clothes and went in.

Clarisse - "Aaah. Percy Jackson!"

Percy - "Hi Clarisse. Let's have fun."

Before Clarisse could react, Percy controlled the water and bent Clarisse such that her head was near his dick. He opened her more and deep-throated her. He thrusted in and out of mouth going as deep as possible. When he felt close, he came deep in her throat. He then took it out.

Clarisse - "Percy, stop it, now!"

Percy - "Nope."

Percy controlled the water to turn her around and pushed her against the wall.

Percy - "Virgin?"

Clarisse nodded. Percy thrusted in her pussy as roughly as possible but it still was smooth as it was wet and the water from shower was coming. At the first thrust, blood came which meant he had broken her hymen. He made sure the blood was washed off and then thrusted in roughly. He got all his 8-inches in her and began thrusting in and out. Suddenly, his eyes went to her ass, which was big and hot. He took his dick out of her pussy. Clarisse gave a sigh of what she thought was relief.

Clarisse - "Can you leave now, Percy."

Percy - "Nope."

Percy looked at her nice, round ass. Suddenly, he gave it a hard slap. Clarisse shouted loud. Percy slapped it again, harder, leaving a prominent red mark on it. He then turned off the shower and dried her ass and his dick with his water-powers. He wasn't going to let her have her tightest hole pounded smoothly. He then spread her ass cheeks and thrusted in as roughly as possible. Clarisse screamed loudly. Her ass was clearly tighter than Annabeth's. Percy enjoyed his revenge. He got all his 8-inches in her and then thrusted in and out as roughly as possible. Clarisse screamed really loudly. Percy realised that he was raping her and he felt bad about it. He also felt his revenge was over and now even Clarisse deserved some pleasure. He stopped controlling the water which was binding her. He thrusted a finger in her pussy. His other hand went to her boobs and pinched her nipples.

Percy - "I'm sorry. Do you want me to take it out."

Clarisse - "It's okay. Go on."

Percy did not expect Clarisse to forgive him so easily. He kept thrusting though. He inserted a second finger in her pussy, which was getting wet. Soon, Percy felt the urge and realised his cum in Clarisse's tight ass. Then, he took it out and began licking her pussy until she came. Then, they got clothed.

Percy - "I didn't mean to rape you. I just wanted revenge."

Clarisse - "It's okay. It was my fault. I quite enjoyed having sex with you, though. We can do this again, can't we."

Percy - "Sure."

Suddenly, the door opened and Annabeth came. Her expression turned from anxious to annoyed.

Annabeth - "I heard Clarisse's screams as I was passing this cabin. I thought she was in trouble but actually..."

Percy was too embarrased to say anything.

Annabeth - "Percy, I need a talk with Clarisse. So you are leaving immidiately."

Percy left the cabin. He was afraid the 2 girls were planning for revenge. Suddenly, Silena Beauregard came up to him.

Silena - "I heard you had sex with Annabeth. And I heard you and Clarisse minutes ago. Even I'll have this, won't I?"

Percy - "Um... Silena..."

Silena - "Come to my cabin tonight."

Percy - "In your cabin?"

Silena - "No. I know a special place. So, my cabin at midnight."

Saying this, she left. As she walked, her big boobs and ass were jiggling. This turned Percy on and he stared at her until she went in her cabin.


	5. 03 - Silena

**Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters**

Percy left his cabin at midnight. Everyone was supposed to be asleep at that time. Percy walked quietly, successfully avoiding the harpies to reach the Aphrodite cabin. Silena Beauregard was standing at the door, looking hotter than ever.

 _Gods,_ Percy thought, _she is certainly the hottest demigod ever._

Silena - "Hi Percy."

Percy - "Hi. Where is this special place?"

Silena - "Follow me"

Silena led him to a tunnel entrance behind her cabin. It led to an underground room. The room was quite big and had a king-size bed in the middle. Beside it was a table with drawers. Silena opened one of them. It was full of condoms and sex toys. But the thing that really caught Percy's attention was a huge portrait of Aphrodite, the love goddess and the hottest being ever, mortal or immortal. Unfortunately, she was clothed but her sexy figure still showed under her clothes.

Silena - "Welcome to the sex room."

Percy - "It is really amazing."

Silena - "Charlie built it for me. We have had it here several times."

Percy - "Oh... um... so..."

Silena - "What are you waiting for?"

Saying this she walked to him and kissed him. Her hands felt his muscular body. Percy's hands began exploring too. As his hand went in her shirt, he discoved that she wasn't wearing a bra. His hands began fondling her boobs. Percy broke off from the kiss and removed his shirt along with Silena's. He buried his face in her huge boobs which were of size D. He planted soft kisses on her boobs and sucked her nipples. Silena moaned. Percy then removed his pant along with his boxers, revealing his erect 8-inch dick.

Percy - "Your turn to pleasure me."

Silena - "With pleasure."

Silena began licking Percy's member at an amazing speed. One of her hands went to his rear while the other cupped his balls. Percy moaned loudly. At times, Silena took his whole member in her mouth. After a while, Percy came in her mouth.

Percy - "That felt great."

Silena - "You're bigger than I thought, Percy."

Percy then pulled off Silena's pants along with underwear. Her pussy was nice and wet. Percy gave it a lick. Silena twitched. Percy then spread her ass cheeks and poked her anal hole.

Percy - "May I?"

Silena - "I've never had anal before. Be the first, Percy Jackson."

Percy felt surprised. How could Charles Beckendorf ignore an ass like hers? Percy began thrusting faster than ever before. Silena screamed louder than ever before. Percy manage to fit his 8-inches in her tight ass in one thrust. Percy began thrusting in and out. His balls slapped against her ass cheeks. He inserted a finger in her pussy and began moving it in her pussy walls. Silena twitched again. Percy inserted another finger in her pussy while his other hand cupped her ass. Silena began moaning louder.

Silena - "Oh, oh, fuck, Percy."

This turned him on and he thrusts became even faster. Silena's moans turned into screams. Soon, Silena came on Percy's fingers while Percy came in her ass. Percy took his dick out and licked his fingers.

Percy - "That was probably the best I've ever had. Silena, you are certainly the most beautiful and hottest demigod ever to be born."

Silena - "That's exactly what Charlie told me when we had sex for the first time."

Percy - "We will have this again, won't we."

Silena - "I'll be with Charlie most of the time so... we'll see. Don't worry. We will have it again."

Percy - "Yeah."


	6. 04 - Annabeth and Clarisse

**Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters**

Clarisse had left for the quest for the Golden Fleece. Percy and Annabeth were worried about Grover. So they left along with Tyson to find him. They got onboard the ship called Princess Andromeda, until it was discovered to be Luke's ship. They managed to escape and found land. But they were attacked by a Hydra. Fornunately, Clarisse saved them. She had her own ship, the CSS Birmingham, given to her by her father, Ares. They all got onboard and were safe.

Clarisse - I saved you guys. Remember that.

Annabeth - Yes, Clarisse. Thank you very much.

Percy - I expect we owe you a favour then.

Clarisse - Of course. Now someone needs to be on guard. Tyson?

Tyson - Yay. I'll kill everyone who attacks us.

Saying this, Tyson went onto the deck.

Clarisse - Annabeth, you come with me. Our plan...

Annabeth - Of course.

Clarisse - Percy. You just stay here for the moment. I don't have much to tell you now.

Clarisse and Annabeth walked towards one of the cabins. Minutes after they got inside, Percy followed them. He opened the door of the cabin and found Annabeth and Clarisse on a bed, completely naked.

Annabeth - I knew you would come.

Percy - What the fuck is going on?

Clarisse - Right. Fuck. That's exactly what's going on.

Saying this, she kissed Annabeth. Annabeth too kissed her back in passion. Annabeth began moving her hands over Clarisse's body. She massaged Clarisse's boobs. Clarisse moaned a little. Then, Clarisse began playing with Annabeth's boobs. Annabeth moaned too. Meanwhile, Percy undressed until he was completely naked and began stroking his dick. Annabeth began kissing all over Clarisse's body. She came down from her neck, to back, to ass. She cupped Clarisse's ass cheeks. This turned Clarisse on, who began sucking on Annabeth's nipples. Then, Percy came. He shot streams of semen all over Annabeth and Clarisse, who licked it all from each others' bodies.

Annabeth - Join in, Percy.

Percy lied down on the bed with his 8 inch dick pointing up. Clarisse slowly positioned herself above Percy's dick and slowly, steadily began getting him in her. She was going down slowly. Then, Percy began thrusting upwards into her. He got his 8 inches inside her in a few thrusts. Clarisse's moans got louder and louder.

Clarisse - Oh, fuck Percy.

Clarisse boobs were jiggling due to the thrusts. This turned Percy on. Just then, Annabeth positioned herself over Percy's face. Percy inserted his tongue in Annabeth's wet pussy and began licking her faster and faster. Soon, both Clarisse and Annabeth came. Even Percy was feeling the urge but Clarisse got up.

Clarisse - My turn to get pussy-licked.

Clarisse lied down on the bed and Annabeth began licking her. Her legs were bent down from the bed. Percy decided to take the chance. Without warning, he began to thrust in Annabeth's pussy. Annabeth moaned, but her moans were being muffled by Clarisse's pussy. Percy was thrusting harder and harder. He slapped Annabeth's ass. This turned her on and she began licking Clarisse faster and faster. Soon enough, Clarisse came. Annabeth licked it all. Percy felt the urge but Annabeth told him to take it out.

Percy - When will I cum?

Clarisse - Not now. I'm gonna lick Annabeth's pussy. You can wait and watch.

Saying this, Clarisse and Annabeth exchanged positions. Clarisse began licking Annabeth with amazing speed. Percy began watching. But this lesbian stuff turned him on. Also, he was quite annoyed for not being allowed to cum. So he decided to have fun of his own. Without warning, he thrusted in Clarisse's ass. Clarisse screamed and stopped licking Annabeth for a moment. Percy thrusted harder and harder. Clarisse screamed louder and louder. In the meantime, Annabeth was playing with herself. Soon, Percy got his 8 inches in Clarisse's tight ass. Then, he began thrusting in and out of her. As Clarisse got used to the pain, she began licking Annabeth again. Percy showed no mercy while ass-fucking Clarisse. Clarisse licked Annabeth faster too. Soon, Annabeth came.

Annabeth - That was great. Now some fun with you, Clarisse.

Annabeth thrusted two fingers in Clarisse's pussy while her other hand began playing with Clarisse's boobs. Soon enough, Clarisse came. And then, Percy came in Clarisse's ass. Then he took it out and began licking Clarisse's cum along with Annabeth. He kissed Annabeth again. Then, the three of them got clothed.

Annabeth - That was fun.

Percy - It sure was. Love your ass, Clarisse.

Clarisse - Fuck you, Percy. But yeah, it felt great.

*Wrote after a long time. May not be able to write regularly. But please keep reading.


	7. Goodbye for now

*Hi readers

I'm sorry to say that I am deleting this story.

I am busy at the moment but I have planned a new story which I will write once I get time.

It will begin in the Battle of the Labyrinth and proceed through the series.

Also, I will be starting with Percy/Rachel instead of Percy/Annabeth.

See you soon. Please don't forget me.


End file.
